Conventionally fixed solar panels and wind turbines are installed separately and are used to generate electricity from sunlight and wind respectively. In the case of fixed solar panels, a large number of solar cells, installation stands, wiring cables, large area of space, inverter, charge controller, battery bank and continuous and specific intensity of solar light are required to generate electricity from sunlight. In the case of wind turbine, blades, gear box, generator, installation stand, wiring cables, converter, inverter, charge controller and a specific wind speed are required to generate electricity from wind.